Who's that Girl?
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Amy meets Kit and she can tell that Ty is slipping away from her. And she does nothing to stop it. Amy fades into the shadows and watched Ty and Kit. Amy watches as Kit takes her place in his life. Sad. Has Amy/Ty and Ty/Kit. ONESHOT


**So I have a baby sister (1 year 1 month) and when I get home from school, I have to watch her about and hour or so. So in order for me to get anything done I have to distract her. So she likes music and she took my iPod and figured out which button to press to make music go on. So this song came on and I thought this song describes what Amy must have felt when she saw Ty and Kit.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own characters or song. **

"**Who's that girl? Where she from? No, she can't be the one that you want."**

**Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff**

_**Amy's Pov **_

I ran into the barn. I had just returned from the dude ranch and Mallorie just told me that Spartan had eaten poison grass. I panicked and then she told me that Ty saved Spartan by using one of Mom's remedies.

I ran inside to check on Spartan and to thank Ty. I paused when I saw him laughing with this girl.

She was pretty. She was light skinned and had curly brown hair like Soraya. She had a huge smile.

I couldn't move and watched her and Ty flirt with each other. She made him laugh and they were standing really close together.

Mallorie came up behind me and told me that I should have never gone to the dude ranch. In that moment, I hated Caleb for bailing and making me cancel on my dinner date with Ty.

I turn away and walk to Spartan's stall. I bury my head into his coat and I feel tears fall down my face. I lift my head and dry my eyes. I hug Spartan tightly. I'm glad he's okay.

A while later, I hear footsteps. I know its Ty. I would recognize his steps anywhere.

"Amy." He whispers. I don't look at him. I can't. I can still see them in my mind.

I hear him walk away and I know I may be losing him to her.

Things between me and Ty have changed since that day.

Sometimes we exchanged glances and other days we exchange words. It is kind of like when Ty went to go work for Ashley.

The rodeo brings back memories of the past and seeing Ty on the bull scared me.

Even though Caleb was working the bull, I was scared when it flung Ty from its back. Even though, its mechanical, it scares me.

The rodeo seem to be taking over everyone's mind. They just care about winning, I just want to be part of it.

I'm so happy when Caleb agrees to let me train him. He crushes me when he tells me that he didn't sign us up.

Ty offers to help me. I can't help but laugh as he drives around pulling the fake cow behind him. It's like the old days, when things were good.

I can tell Ty is hurt when Caleb comes back to tell me that he changed his mind.

Seeing Ty on a real bull hurts me. I can't help but remember my dad's accident. I wanted to jump the fence and save him. I just no realized how much he really means to me.

After he gets back to me, I'm torn between crying and throwing my arms around him. I'm about to hug him to death, when the girl Kit gets to him before I do. I see him smile at her and my heart freezes. I walk away.

Ty and I don't talk until later that night. I head to the bar and Ty is there. He and I talk for a bit. We laugh and I feel like everything is okay again. I'm about to ask him to dance when Kit jumps in front of me and pulls him away. He goes with her and I catch a few pity looks. I get up and walk out to find Ashley crying about Caleb and Spartan.

So I offer to drive her home. She isn't a friend of mine. But we might have been, if Val wasn't so competitive.

I can tell that she is really drunk, so I have one eye on her and the other on the road.

When we end up in the ditch, my heart pounded. It was like my mother's accident. I manage to get Ashley out of her car and the smile in relief as I recognize Ty's car.

I'm about to run into his arms and hug in relief, when Kit get out of the car. My heart shatters. I don't want to get in the car with them, but Ty insists. The order is Kit, Ashley, me, and Ty. It's a tight squeeze so our legs are touching and I'm aware of her cologne.

He drops Kit off and then he drops us off at my house. I get her into bed and I see Ty's light go off as I look out the window.

I'm surprised when Ty takes the blame for Ashley's car. Shocked even.

I'm surprised when Kit gets off the bus to talk to me. I'm on edge immediately.

When she hands me Ty's high school papers, I'm hurt he didn't tell me that he was hoping to get his GED.

I'm not sure what to expect so when Kit asks me if there is something going on between me and Ty, I want to tell her yes so badly. Then I see in her eyes that she really likes him. I remember watching them laugh and I know he deserves someone better than me. So I lie. I tell her nothing is going on and she flashes a huge smile at me and runs back to the bus.

I ran past Caleb and Ty to Spartan's stall. In a flash, he's saddled and then I'm gone. I ignore Ty's and Caleb's yells. I just want to be alone.

I stop by the river and then I get off Spartan. I sit by the water and cry. I cry for my mother, for Lou, for Grandpa, for Ty, for Ashley, for myself.

After letting it all out, I get up and get back on Spartan. We head back to the ranch and I act like nothing happened. However, when Ty and I lock eyes I know he knows that I've been crying.

I ignore him and he doesn't ask questions.

We get back into the groove of working together.

Ty begins disappearing after he gets his work done. Something tells me he is with Kit.

I take it out on the stalls. I work like I have never worked before and before I know it the barn looks brand new.

I hear Ty enter the barn and go up to his loft. I begin working harder.

Caleb comes in and asks me why I am bothering with Ty.

Caleb kisses me and I'm in shock. I don't pull away or kiss back.

He looks at me and then walks away.

I hear a creak and I know that Ty saw. I don't know what to say, so I walk away. My head is all confused.

Ty is always leaving. I know he's with Kit. They started dating.

I know he kissed her because the day he has looked at me with guilt everything he sees me.

And I know why. We kissed the night it rained. After the whole thing with his dad, Ty was feeling vulnerable. He didn't hang out with Kit as often.

We kissed the night it rained, part of me hoped it would stop them. But then he opened his mouth and I knew he lost. He was hers. Though he was never mine to begin with.

She comes by often. I hear them laughing. I see them kissing. It's like she took my place in his life. I fade into the background. Things have changed. I ride alone know. I don't bother asking Ty to come. I rather be alone. He doesn't even notice me.

No one does.

I push myself to work with the horses more.

I'm walking with Spartan when I see her give him a new hat. I freeze as she tells him to get rid of his old hat. He laughs but hold onto the hat I gave him. He locks eyes with me as he tells her that the hat is very special.

And I know he sees me. I walk away. I can't get hurt again.

When I see wearing the new hat, my heart shatters again.

She has taken over my place in his life.

I ride on Spartan that night. I take a midnight trail ride.

I'm not surprised when he doesn't hear me leave. He doesn't seem to remember me that much.

I come back early that morning and settle Spartan into his stall.

I think of all the secrets I shared with him.

I made him laugh and made him sad.

I didn't mean to but I did.

Kit has taken over Ty.

She has stolen Ty, and I can't get him back.

She is always here and I'm always there.

When he saves Spartan and takes the fall for me, I push it away. He just cares for Spartan, not me.

I ignore him. It's easier that way.

So when I get a chance to leave Heartland for a bit, I take it.

I leave to help Spartan and to clear the air.

I need to get away.

From Ty and Kit.

From the life I had.

From the love we had.

He doesn't come to say goodbye and I know that she's the one he wants. No matter what grandpa, or Lou, or Soraya, or Ashley, or even Mallorie says, we never had a chance.

He never belonged to me. Maybe getting away, will make it easier.

**Okay, so this won't make any sense unless you listen to the song. It's the one from where I took the quote. This takes place when Ty and Kit are together and before they break up. So Amy has no idea that she and Ty will end up together. This will be a one shot.**

**So tell me what you think. Review. I promise to update a few other stories this weekend, but not now since I have plans tonight. **

**This shows how much I love you guys! I'm supposed to be getting ready for tonight and instead I'm here writing. Now I have 4 hours to do my long hair and then get ready. trust me it takes forever to do my hair. ugh. **

**But never mind that.**

**Review. Check out my stories and poll.**

**Hope everyone had a great Valentine's day! Love you tons Wallflowers!**


End file.
